The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Many motor vehicles, including cars and trucks, carry a spare wheel somewhere on or in the motor vehicle. The spare wheel, which includes a tire mounted on a rim, is used to replace a wheel of the motor vehicle whose tire or rim has become damaged. In passenger cars, the spare wheel is oftentimes a temporary wheel having reduced size and mass which may be stored in a floor pan of the trunk of the passenger car. However, in larger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles and trucks, the spare wheel has a greater size and weight. These larger spare wheels are oftentimes stored underneath the truck and lowered with a cable and winch system. However, due to the size and weight of these large spare wheels, a safety tether is used to couple the spare wheel to the frame of the motor vehicle.
While these safety tether systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is a constant need in the art for improved safety systems that facilitate the attachment and removal of the safety tether to the spare wheel.